


Why can’t you love me?

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Headcanon, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: В этот вечер Лидии совершенно не стоило проявлять свое беспокойство и бежать на шум, раздававшийся из комнаты Вильгефорца.





	Why can’t you love me?

В некоторые моменты некоторым людям лучше не сталкиваться друг с другом, дабы избежать весьма неприятных последствий этого столкновения. Но как предписано законом подлости, таких случаев не всегда удается избежать.

В этот вечер Лидии совершенно не стоило проявлять свое беспокойство и бежать на шум, раздававшийся из комнаты Вильгефорца. Но она побежала, потому что иначе просто не могла, не умела игнорировать подобные вещи, слишком тревожилась за мэтра, слишком сильно его любила.

Однако картина, которую ей довелось увидеть, оказалась малопривлекательной, хотя и весьма необычной. Особо нервничать по этому поводу не стоило, но чародейка посчитала своим долгом помешать творившейся глупости.

Вильгефорц был безбожно пьян и от незнания, чем занять себя, швырял пустые бутылки в стену. Вошедшую девушку он заметил далеко не сразу, а потому одна из бутылок чуть не попала в нее. Однако когда стеклянный предмет пролетел в нескольких сантиметрах от головы незваной гостьи, маг моментально прервал весь этот цирк. Лидия же весьма серьезно на него смотрела, явно ожидая объяснений. И хотя он вовсе не обязан был перед ней объясняться, все же ответил на этот взгляд:

\- Я просто подыхаю от скуки, - и пожал плечами, после чего недолго разглядывал девушку и как-то странно улыбнулся. – Иди-ка сюда.

Художница совершенно уверенным шагом подошла достаточно близко и уже собиралась посоветовать проспаться, как за руку оказалась притянута к колдуну и усажена к нему на колени. Шокированная произошедшим, она просто потеряла дар речи.

\- Ты же не против составить мне компанию, а, Лидия? – чародей ухмыльнулся, проводя пальцами по руке помощницы и заставляя ее вздрогнуть.

Первым желанием было оттолкнуть этого напившегося человека и сбежать прочь, подальше от неприятностей, но когда его губы прижались к шее, чародейка только и сумела, что резко выдохнуть, запрокинув назад голову. Этой маленькой заминки хватило для того, чтобы изменить свое решение о побеге.

Поняв, что сопротивлений не намечается, колдун медлить не стал. Продолжая целовать стройную шейку, он принялся искать застежку платья, с чем, на удивление, справился достаточно скоро. Лидия позволяла себя раздевать, и это лишь упрощало задачу.

Прикосновения этих губ и рук кружили ей голову, но ничуть не отнимали чувства реальности. И девушка прекрасно понимала, что иного шанса у нее просто может не быть. Этот человек не любит ее, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь полюбит, но стать его любовницей хотя бы на одну ночь – не такая уж и плохая перспектива. Будет хотя бы о чем вспомнить в минуты тоски. И Лидия отдавалась, совершенно не чувствуя стыда. Ловко выбралась из расстегнутого платья, сама развязывала пояс его халата, с ответной напористостью целовала чародея в губы, внутри трепеща от наконец-то исполненного желания.

Ощущать на своей коже эти руки было непривычно, странно, но все же приятно. Вильгефорц не был с ней груб и это весьма радовало, давая куда больший простор для собственных действий. Не было доминирования, борьбы за него, художница просто жалась к любимому телу, стараясь украсть как можно больше поцелуев, с легкостью поддалась, когда маг стягивал с нее сорочку, подставлялась под его ласки и поцелуи.

Чувствовать себя хотя бы желанной было ей приятно. Пускай, один лишь только раз, но даже такому пошлому подарку судьбы она была рада.

Когда он вошел, Лидия прижалась к нему, вцепилась ногтями в плечи, сжала зубы, стараясь сдержать болезненный вскрик. Подарить себя ему одному и ни о чем не жалеть – вот чего хотелось ей сейчас, неважно что будет после.

Заколка слетела, высвободив длинные волосы, когда Вильгефорц потянул ее на себя, вынуждая сесть. Растрепанная, разгоряченная, забывшая о еще не совсем утихшей боли художница жалась к нему, двигаясь в такт его движениями, шептала имя, придерживалась ладонями за плечи, чуть кусала за шею, не боясь оставить пару отметин, вдыхала любимый запах и негромко постанывала.

Чародей скользил руками по бархатной коже, ненамеренно касаясь самых чувствительных участков, вынуждая любовницу вздрагивать и прогибаться в спине, зарывался носом в мягкие волосы, целовал плечи и груди, не думая совершенно ни о чем. Просто существовал момент здесь и сейчас, были два схожих желания, два слившихся тела и ничего более. Азарт, вспышка, страсть. Ни любви, ни влюбленности, просто низменный человеческий порыв.

И поэтому вопрос, прозвучавший в ночной тиши по окончанию, порядочно колдуна удивил:

\- Почему вы не можете полюбить меня? – раскрасневшаяся и растрепанная девушка прижималась к его груди, улыбаясь лишь потому, что физическая эйфория не так быстро отпускала.

\- Потому что я не люблю никого, - привычно-равнодушно ответил Вильгефорц.

\- И даже если я попытаюсь завоевать ваше сердце?

\- Потратишь зря время, - слова звучали, как приговор. Однако руки мага лишь плотнее прижали художницу к его груди. – Так что спи, давай, пока в таком виде не выгнал отсюда.


End file.
